PROTEGERTE
by SoyBeuma
Summary: Eren siempre es grosero y malagradecido con la que sería su mejor amiga desde pequeños, pero... ¿Por qué? Erwin por su parte, ha tratado de convencer a Hanji de volverla su esposa sin excito ¿Y si es porque ésta tiene sentimientos amorosos por alguien más? LEMMON ErenxMikasa LevixHanji
1. Inicios

**PROTEGERTE**

 **Por: Hitomi-Dono**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son míos, éste fanfic está hecho sin fines de lucro Y SÓLO COMO SIEMPRE CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.

Hasta ahora no contiene Lemmon pero en caso de alguno, se avidará al principio del capítulo. NO YAOI, ni mención mínima de éste así que si eres Fujoushi te recomiendo que salgas de acá. LevixHanjixErwin y ErenxMikasa.

-.-..-.

Hacía frío, era una noche muy fría. La luna brillaba con intensidad entre la oscuridad. Levi no paraba de mirarla; desde hace un par de minutos se había perdido en su redondez y brillo. Y tenía miedo, porque si la dejaba de observar se daría cuenta de que ellos no estaban a su lado.

Lo odiaba pero no había más. Él era el tipo de persona que se alimentaba de recuerdos, de aquellas sensaciones ya vividas. Pero en ésta ocasión el cielo se había puesto a recordar con él. Era igual de hermoso que aquella noche que Farlan, Isabel y él habían pasado su primera vez fuera de la ciudad subterránea.

Apretó los puños.

— ¿Levi? –pronunciaron su nombre con suavidad y el hombre volteó. Era Hanji.

— ¿Qué haces acá? –preguntó él bruscamente.

— ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Hace un frío endemoniado, dios… Ven, te vas a congelar –le regañó la científica que estaba con una cobija encima.

— Tú deberías ir a dormir, te ves horrible –contestó el hombre desviando la mirada de nuevo, hacia el cielo.

La mujer sonrió y sin contestar, miró hacia donde Rivaille dirigía la mirada. Al parecer miraba la enorme luna.

Ella se la pasaba despierta hasta altas horas de la madrugada, normalmente todos dormían mientras ella trabajaba en sus experimentos pero en esta ocasión, el enano también se estaba desvelando. La mayor Zoe iba a la cocina del castillo por un vaso de agua cuando vio una sombra en el balcón. Y era él.

— No sabía que eras nostálgico –comentó ella entre el silencio.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —.

— Tus ojos, tu mirada… —.

El hombre miró a la castaña antipático, como siempre.

— Deberías preocuparte por ti misma, siempre estás despierta a estas horas, cada vez se te marcan más las ojeras en tu rostro y… — el hombre tomó un mechón de cabello perteneciente a la científica. – Deberías tomar un baño… tu pelo está asquerosamente grasoso –dijo él poniendo cara de asco. Hanji rio.

— Podrías calentar un poco de agua para mí –dijo en broma.

— Lo haré si tomas un baño y te metes a la cama –contestó introduciéndose al castillo. La mujer lo siguió.

— Eres un amor de persona, sólo falta una sonrisa en aquél rostro para que yo me anime a contraer matrimonio contigo —.

— Bien, deberás buscar a otro hombre para contraer matrimonio –contestó con la misma voz inexpresiva que siempre.

La mujer sonrió y se fue a su habitación en busca de ropa y una toalla. Realmente necesitaba una ducha.

—.—.—.—.—.—.

— Eh, Mikasa –la llamó Armin. Era las nueve de la mañana y había amanecido muy soleado. La pelinegra volteó a ver a su amigo de ojos azules.

El rubio la incitó a que se acercara a él y en la oreja le dijo.

— ¿No crees que Eren a estado raro últimamente? –la chica asintió.

El castaño no había dejado de entrenar desde la pelea con Annie[A1] , quien seguía cristalizada.

— El pobre quiere hacerse más fuerte, sueña y re—sueña con volverse más fuerte que Mikasa pero eso es imposible –dijo Jean que los había escuchado.

Jean miró a Mikasa que no comprendía sus palabras.

— Quiere… ser más fuerte que Mikasa… —dijo Armin para sí mismo.

— No tiene sentido, no hay razón para serlo… —

— Si la hay… —. Interrumpió Jean a la pelinegra. — … Se quiere librar de ti, no soporta que siempre lo protejas. –La chica frunció el ceño, estaba por irse.

— ¡Espera! ¡Mikasa! –la llamó Jean con el rostro colorado. La chica lo miró esperando a que prosiguiera pero el verla a la cara le dejó mudo.

— N…No ¡Nada, olvídalo! –Contestó nervioso y la chica al final prosiguió su camino a lado de Arlett.

El castaño se maldijo al no tener el valor de expresarle sus sentimientos a la mejor recluta de todos. Pero a la vez no lo hizo porque aún no era el momento. Quería que Ackerman se diera cuenta de que Eren no era lo suficientemente bueno para ella pero eso era difícil por no decir imposible.

Por su parte, Jaeger estaba entrenando con Levi.

— Concéntrate –le dijo el pelinegro sin alzar la voz. Sudaba y sudaba, llevaba ya varios minutos tratando de acertar un golpe en el cuerpo de Rivaille sin conseguirlo.

— ¿Y así quieres matar titanes? ¿O Acaso eres tan sólo un hablador? –el castaño recuperó sus fuerzas y fue a por Levi. Éste sin esfuerzo esquivo otro golpe y teniendo la oportunidad, le dio una fuerte patada en el estómago haciendo caer a Eren al suelo completamente exhausto.

— No te volveré a entrenar de nuevo –le avisó el hombre adulto al muchacho.

— Por favor… no, aun no me rindo… —contestó el chico aun en el suelo.

— Sólo mírate, si no fuese porque te auto regeneras, ya te habría matado, no estoy seguro de cuantos dientes te he tumbados en las dos horas desperdiciadas que te he dedicado. Nada de entrenamientos especiales de nuevo, seguirás entrenando con los demás ineptos –sentenció con frialdad antes de irse.

— Por favor no, quiero ser el más fuerte… —continuó rogando Jaeger quien ya se ponía de pie.

— Pues le puedes pedir a Mikasa que te entrene, yo no lo haré más… —.

— ¡NUNCA! –gritó indignado el muchacho de ojos verdes. Levi alzó una ceja.

— Ahora lo entiendo, esto es por Mikasa, quieres ser más fuerte que ella ¿no? –el chico no contestó.

— Patético –dijo y se retiró.

Eren lloró de la furia. Le había costado mucho convencer a su superior para que lo entrenase todas las mañanas, todavía no llevaban ni una semana y el hombre ya se había rendido en cuanto a él.

Todo era culpa de Mikasa. ¡¿Por qué demonios era tan jodidamente fuerte?! Los demás no eran tan importantes, había logrado golpear a Annie, y no la había lastimado al verla llorar. Su ego masculino se alzaba al recordarlo pero de inmediato regresaba a su lugar cuando recordaba que la pelinegra también se había entrometido en su pelea.

— ¡Eren! –el muchacho volteó, era Hanji.

— Superior… —dijo al tiempo que recuperaba la compostura.

— ¡No había podido hablar contigo después de aquella fantástica pelea! –exclamó la mujer con entusiasmo.

— Quiero preguntarte algunas cosas sobre ti, claro en forma de titán –empezó a decir, el chico alzó una ceja nervioso, los ojos de la mujer brillaban mucho, cosa que según Levi, era signo de peligro.

— P… por supuesto… —contestó el chico.

— Quisiera saber para empezar cual era tu relación con Annie… —el muchacho se sonrosó.

— Éramos amigos… o eso creía yo, ella… —el chico no supo qué más decir.

— Está bien… Su pelea era muy agresiva ¿Ustedes fueron pareja? ¿Annie y tú han fornicado? –el muchacho se alejó de la científica.

— ¡No! ¡Claro que no! –contestó completamente colorido.

— Bueno… según me comentaron, tenías problemas para convertirte en Titán cuando debías de pelear con Leonharth, mi pregunta es… ¿Los titanes se pueden enamorar entre sí? ¿Pueden tener sentimientos? Si bien recuerdo, me comentaron que una vez trataste de atacar a tu hermana Mikasa y le dejaste una marca en la mejilla... —.

— No lo sé… —.

— … Y si no mal recuerdo, la primera vez que te convertiste en Titán, atacaste a otro titán que pensaba devorar a Mikasa ¿La defendiste o simplemente atacaste a Titán porque sí? Además cuando tapaste el enorme agujero en la muralla con esa enorme roca, fuiste consciente ¿no?...

— ¡NO LO SÉ! –respondió el muchacho exasperado.

— Dime… —empezó a hablar la científica con mayor tranquilidad. – En el caso de Annie, te obligaste a ti mismo a atacarla, y aunque el principio dudabas, la pelea se volvía más y más frenética, al punto que creíamos que perdías el control de ti mismo ¿Eres así de impulsivo, Eren? –preguntó la científica.

— Supongo que sí… yo, me sentía muy bien, me sentía fuerte y también sentía que podía acabar con todos, pero mi humanidad regresó cuando vi las mejillas de Annie empapadas en lágrimas… —.

Hanji anotó casi todo en su libreta.

— Dime… si tuvieras que destruir a alguien más cercano… — el chico frunció el ceño –…Hablo de asesinar a un amigo cercano como Armin Arlett o asesinar a Mikasa… aquí entre nos ¿Te atreverías? –el chico pensó todo delicadamente.

— Con sinceridad… —el chico carraspeó. – Si tuviera que matar a Armin o a Mikasa, yo simplemente no podría pero… en un caso muy extremo, podría enfrentarme a Mikasa. Armin es alguien débil y siempre lo he defendido de los demás pero… —el chico recordó a su amiga pelinegra. –Realmente si tuviera que enfrentarme a Mikasa, vencerla sería todo un honor… aunque matarla… —el muchacho se quedó callado.

— Tienes unos pensamientos muy fieros y siniestros… Me das a entender que quieres mostrar poder sobre tu… ¿Hermana? ¿Esto tiene que ver con un trauma de la infancia…?—.

— Yo nunca he visto a Mikasa como a una hermana… yo, cuando la conocí me volví su amigo y lo hemos sido desde siempre… pero no la veo como a una hermana, no lo sé.

— ¿Ves a Mikasa de manera sexual? –el muchacho se puso colorido.

— N… ¡No! –contestó enojado.

— No te enojes, sólo que me diste eso a entender… Suenas como un violador, Eren, tienes problemas para controlar tus emociones, eres explosivo y llegas a extremos peligrosos. Tu titán presenta una actitud parecida al momento de pelear, en el bosque, te abalanzaste a Annie pensando que con golpes podrías acabarla, ella fue más inteligente y al final te venció —.

El castaño se estaba por ir.

— No quiero responder cosas tan personales —.Dijo el chico que se estaba por retirar.

— ¡Lo hago en nombre de la ciencia! ¡Necesito saber todo esto para investigar a partir de tu información y la de Annie a los demás titanes anormales, entre ellos hablamos del Colosal y Acorazado! Cuando te sientas mejor, ve a buscarme… —dijo la mujer derrotada.

—.—.—.—.—.—.

Mikasa estaba en busca de Eren que se encontraba en el castillo con Hanji, Erwin y los demás integrantes del cuerpo de Exploración. Todos los integrantes de la legión del Reconocimiento se encontraban ahí mismo desde hace unos días. Seguían descansando después del atentado en el muro Sina.

Al entrar al lugar, se encontró a algunos soldados que lavaban su ropa, orden de Levi.

— ¿Saben dónde está Eren? –preguntó la pelinegra.

— Tal vez se encuentra en el sótano, el capitán Rivaille lo había puesto a fregar el piso –contestó uno de ellos.

— Por cierto, el capitán Rivaille nos pidió que te dijéramos a ti y a los demás novatos que a partir de mañana entrenan todos en el patio a las seis de la mañana. Pronto acabará este descanso y necesitamos volver en acción con las expediciones –le dijo un hombre.

— Entendido –contestó Ackerman.

La chica se introdujo al castillo y se encontró con la superior Hanji.

— ¡Mikasa! Por fin llegaste ¿Y los demás? Pensé que vendrían contigo, el enano puso a todos a limpiar el lugar –dijo con agobio la mujer de lentes.

— Busco a Eren –dijo ella de manera cortante.

— Oh, debe estar en el sótano ¿Lo irás a ver? –la muchacha asintió. –Bien, te recomiendo que no te cruces con Rivaille que está de mal humor… condenado enano, seguramente te pondrá a limpiar los cristales… —.

— Entiendo, gracias, lo iré a buscar –dijo Mikasa poniéndose en marcha.

— ¡Por cierto! ¡Mikasa! –le habló Zoe por última vez. – Ten cuidado, el niño está algo raro –le comentó para seguir su camino.

La muchacha frunció el ceño pero no hizo más, por suerte, no se encontró con Levi, pero si con varios soldados con escobas y trapos para retirar polvo. Una vez bajó las escaleras, se encontró a Eren fregando el piso.

— ¡Eren! –exclamó la chica.

— ¿Mikasa? –el chico alzó la vista sin dejar de hacer su labor. –Por favor no entres a la habitación, si el piso se ensucia, tendré que limpiarlo por quinta vez —.

— ¿él te puso a hacer esto? Maldito enano, déjame ayudarte –dijo la chica que se acercaba—.

— No lo hagas, es por un favor… —le dijo Jaeger.

— ¿Favor? —.

— Sí, sólo vete, estoy ocupado –la chica frunció el ceño.

— Te he venido a buscar, quería saber cómo te encontrabas –le dijo ella. El chico la volvió a mirar, miró directamente a su cuello, estaba usando de nuevo su bufanda roja. Rio.

— ¿Pasa algo? –preguntó ella.

— Simplemente… —el chico se paró y se acercó a ella. – Mi bufanda… —dijo recordando aquella vez que conoció a la chica.

— Sí… —dijo ella con seriedad.

— Te salvé la vida… —dijo él con cierto orgullo.

— Gracias –contestó Mikasa.

El chico recogió los trapos y el agua de la cubeta sucia para irla a tirar.

— En un momento regreso… —dijo el castaño mientras subía las escaleras.

La chica miró alrededor, el cuarto que el sargento le había dado era horrible, completamente oscura, solamente alumbrada por unas pocas velas. La cama era dura y estaba tras unas rejas que seguramente Levi cerraba todas las noches para que no saliera de ellas.

Algún día le daría su merecido por golpear a Eren.

— He vuelto –dijo el muchacho. –Oye… Mikasa… —dijo él, después de un rato se había decidido.

— Quiero pedirte que pelees conmigo… —la chica se sorprendió.

— ¿Eso para qué? –preguntó la pelinegra.

— Si yo gano… te sales del cuerpo de exploración y cambias tu estilo de vida de soldado a civil… y si tú ganas, yo me salgo de las tropas… —la chica se quedó muda por un rato pero pronto reaccionó.

— Eso es imposible –contestó con seriedad la muchacha mientras desviaba la mirada y tapaba su boca con la bufanda.

— ¿¡Por qué!? –preguntó él molesto.

— Porque no te dejarán ir, recuerda que tienes una misión en el cuerpo de exploración… —el chico se enfureció. Ella daba por hecho que ganaría.

— ¿No tienes fe en mí? –preguntó enojado.

— Soy más fuerte que tú –dijo la chica de manera directa.

— ¡Eres una egocéntrica! –le gritó el muchacho.

— Soy realista… —el chico contuvo sus ganas de iniciar una pelea. – Soy más fuerte que tú, y que todos… y aun así puedo morir en cualquier momento, pero tú tienes más posibilidades de morir y yo estoy aquí para que eso no suceda —.

La muchacha le había dado la espalda a Eren.

— No quiero que te mueras, eres lo único que me queda, no me pienso alejar de ti –Jaeger completamente molesto se lanzó a Mikasa, la tomó de los hombros con brusquedad, ya que estaba de espaldas. Él apretaba con fuerza los brazos de la muchacha con el fin de lastimarla, y así, la empujó hasta la pared del calabozo.

Nunca habían tenido un verdadero enfrentamiento, ya que nunca le había de vuelto los golpes que Mikasa le propiciaba, pero ella tampoco lo hacía con el fin de tener un enfrentamiento.

Pero fue por lo mismo que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que la chica se dio la vuelta y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara, el muchacho cayó al suelo de inmediato, pero aún no se rendía.

Cuando Eren se iba a parar para golpear a Mikasa, la chica sin darle tiempo, lo volvió a tirar al suelo de un golpe, lo había pateado con crueldad y con una llave forzada lo hizo gritar de dolor.

— Ríndete, Eren –le dijo ella apretando con fuerza sus extremidades.

— ¡NUNCA! –gritó el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos.

— Soy más fuerte que tú, no me puedes derrotar –dijo ella aún sobre él.

— No ¡NUNCA SERÁS MEJOR QUE YO! –gritó él. La chica puso su rodilla en la cara de Eren, aplastándolo contra el suelo.

— Eres débil –dijo Mikasa antes de soltarlo. La chica se paró frente a él, que lo miraba con furia.

Estaba en el suelo aun con lágrimas, trató de pararse pero la pelinegra había lastimado con fuerza sus brazos. Al ver que el muchacho no podía ponerse de pie, la pelinegra se ofreció a levantarlo.

— ¡VETE! ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME AYUDES! ¡DÉJAME EN PAZ! –Gritó el muchacho furioso.

La chica no le hizo caso y aun así, lo llevó a la cama. Lo había cargado con facilidad. Él seguía llorando.

— Disculpa… —dijo la chica, él no contestó.

— Algún día… te venceré… y no podrás conmigo, Mikasa, no podrás conmigo –la muchacha lo miró con tristeza.

— ¿Te quieres deshacer de mí? ¿Te molesta que esté cerca de ti? –preguntó ella con tristeza.

— LO ODIO, no te necesito –le dijo él, sin si quiera pensar en lo que sentiría la chica.

Mikasa quería llorar, pero no lo hizo.

— ¿Has terminado? –la muchacha se asomó a la entrada, era Levi.

— ¿Tú que haces aquí? –preguntó Rivaille al ver a la chica.

— Vine a ver a Eren, pero ya me voy –dijo abandonando la habitación. El pelinegro la vio irse y luego fue hacia la entrada del calabozo; ahí, estaba Eren llorando.

— ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Levi sin cambiar su fría expresión.

— Nada —. Respondió cortante.

El sargento había oído parte de la pelea entre ambos, era obvio que Mikasa le ganaría sin problemas. Eren era muy estúpido.

— Mañana entrenarán todos a partir de las 6, pero tú entrenarás conmigo a las tres y media de la madrugada –le dijo el mayor a Jaeger.

— ¡¿Tres y media?! –preguntó el chico sorprendido.

— Si quieres tener un entrenamiento especial, tendrás que levantarte a esa hora, si no, puedes quedarte a llorar como el inútil que eres porque tu hermana, novia o lo que sea de ti, te pateó el trasero —.

— ¡GRACIAS! –exclamó el chico con alegría.

— Y vuelve a fregar el piso, está lleno de tus patéticas lágrimas –terminó de decir Rivaille.

El chico frunció el ceño, debía de entrenar con fuerza si quería vencer a Mikasa.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

-.-.-.-

N/A: Éste es mi primer capítulo, espero que les guste. Espero sus reviews con entusiasmo :) que son siempre la principal motivación para continuar.


	2. Entrenamiento

Erwin se encontraba en su oficina acomodando papeles cuando tocaron la puerta.

\- Adelante, Hanji –dijo el hombre de ojos azules.

\- ¿Me buscaba, comandante? –preguntó la castaña.

\- Sí, cierra con seguro, por favor –la mujer sin dudarlo le hizo caso.

\- ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó Hanji.

\- Sí –dijo el hombre levantándose de su silla frente al escritorio, se dirigía a los sillones que estaban al costado. – Le quiero entregar algo –ella lo siguió y se sentó a su lado.

Smith sacó un collar de su bolsillo, era hermoso.

\- Mire, es lindo ¿no? –preguntó el hombre.

\- Sí, pero… -el hombre la miró a los ojos, cosa que puso nerviosa a la científica.

Fue de un movimiento rápido, no se dio cuenta cuando fue que Erwin la besó, tomando sus brazos para evitar que ésta se resistiera.

\- P… ¡Para! ¡Para Erwin! –le pidió ella forcejeando.

\- Deja de rechazarme, Zoe, en verdad te quiero… -le dijo éste aún sin soltarla.

\- Me acosa, me acosa. Usted me acosa demasiado –dijo la mujer tratando de salir de su agarre con la cara ligeramente sonrosada y los ojos bien abiertos.

Era cierto, ya llevaban varios años así, en una ocasión, Erwin le había pedido matrimonio, pero ésta se negó con la excusa de que no estaba preparada, él no se rindió y en ocasiones buscaba la forma de estar a solas con la científica.

En una ocasión, había logrado que ambos terminaran en la misma habitación y aunque casi deja en calzones a la pobre mujer, ésta se resistió hasta el final. Erwin Smith tenía un severo problema, incluso la había amenazado con despedirla si no se volvía su esposa, pero esto no sucedió ya que no la quería tener lejos.

\- Erwin… me haces cosquillas –dijo la mujer empezando a reír cuando sintió los besos del rubio en su cuello.

Zoe puso sus manos en el pecho del rubio tratando de alejarlo.

\- ¡Mierda, Erwin! ¡Tranquilízate! –una vez dicho eso, el hombre se separó un poco de la mujer. Ella ya no le tenía miedo.

\- Si te casas conmigo, te daré lo que quieras, te protegeré, te traeré todos los titanes que quieras para tus experimentos… y, nuestros hijos… -

\- ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! Eso de tener hijos es mucho, Erwin, por favor déjame ir… -el hombre se rascó la nuca.

\- No te saco de la cabeza, Hanji… yo, si tú supieras que es lo que siento por ti… -la mujer le tapó los labios.

\- Dejemos ese tema a un lado, si me ibas a decir otra cosa, dímela para que me retire… -dijo la científica con una sonrisa. - Y no te demandaré por las innumerables veces que me has manoseado –dijo lo último con tono cómico.

\- Entonces… déjame ponerte el collar que te he comprado, fue bastante caro… dijo el hombre con seriedad.

La mujer se quitó la chamarra del cuerpo de exploración y le dio la espalda a Erwin.

\- Pónmelo, lo acepto –dijo ella.

Smith movió la coleta de la científica para destapar su cuello y se lo colocó con cuidado, una vez puesto, la chica lo observó.

\- Se parece al que llevas puesto tú… -dijo ella.

\- El tuyo es mejor –dijo el sargento. La científica se iba a parar pero no pudo porque de nuevo el sargento la atacó, estaba besando su nuca. Ella rio.

\- Te demandaré por loco –dijo forcejeando y parándose. La mujer quitó el seguro y se fue.

Al salir, la mujer se encontró con Levi, éste la miró con rareza, estaba toda despeinada saliendo de la oficina del capitán y con un collar igual al de Erwin.

\- ¿Qué hay enano? –dijo ella dirigiéndose a su habitación.

\- Maldita cuatro ojos –dijo yendo a la propia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A las tres de la mañana, Eren se había despertado, se había vestido y había salido al patio trasero del castillo. Levi ya estaba ahí.

\- Llegué –dijo el chico de ojos verdosos.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ser más fuerte que Mikasa? –preguntó el pelinegro.

\- Porque… porque… -Eren no sabía qué responder.

\- Dime, si me convences, te entrenaré.

El chico lo pensó. Cuando había conocido a la chica, éste la había salvado y la había protegido, ella tenía frío y le dio su bufanda.

Su deber era protegerla, a ella y a Armin, él quería ser el héroe y no quería que Mikasa lo salvara.

\- Quiero ser yo quien salve a la humanidad… -dijo Eren decidido.

\- Para salvar a la humanidad, debes de matar a todos los titanes y para que eso ocurra, debes de ser más fuerte que ella y luego, más fuerte que yo. Mikasa es fuerte pero si yo quisiera la pudiera matar en un combate… ¿entiendes tu posición? Eres basura –el castaño asintió.

\- No me has convencido, pero te ayudaré porque no quiero salvarte la vida de nuevo. Quiero que corras, y luego harás esto… -.

Eren lo supo, fueron las horas más horribles de su vida. Cuando dieron las seis, los demás quedaron sorprendidos de ver a Eren peleando con el capitán, por supuesto, sin nada de ventaja.

\- Mikasa, mira –dijo Armin.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva entrenando? –preguntó Jean.

\- Al parecer mucho tiempo, sólo ve la cara de Eren, no aguanta más… -dijo Connie.

La pelinegra no dijo nada, sólo observó.

\- ¿No aguantas más? –preguntó retador Levi. El chico no contestó. –Recuerda que además deber de entrenar con aquellos de allá –dijo el sargento refiriéndose a sus amigos. Ahí estaba Mikasa.

El pelinegro aprovechó su distracción y le plantó una patada en la cara, Eren cayó.

\- ¡Eren! –dijo Mikasa corriendo hacia Jaeger. Levi se iba como si nada, cosa que enfureció a la chica.

\- Maldito… -refunfuñó pero luego levantó a Eren.

Jean frunció el ceño, estaba celoso.

\- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó la pelinegra al castaño.

\- Ya te dije que me sueltes –dijo él zafándose de su agarre y caminando sólo a su habitación, se pondría un vendaje rápido e iría a entrenar con los demás.

\- ¡Espérame! -dijo la pelinegra pero una mano la detuvo.

\- Si lo sigues, te golpearé a ti también –dijo Levi fríamente. Mikasa lo miró enojada.

Los demás empezaron su entrenamiento con sesenta vueltas al castillo. Jean estaba cerca de la pelinegra.

\- él no te merece –le dijo una vez que la alcanzó. –Si yo fuera él, no sería tan idiota para darme cuenta que eres un regalo, y uno muy hermoso… -dijo empezando a ponerse rojo… - Porque… Mikasa, creo que me gustas… - El chico cerró los ojos apenado, no quería ver la reacción de la chica, unos segundos después se armó de valor y la miró.

\- ¿Te gusto? –el chico abrió los ojos de par en par. A su lado estaba la chica patata.

\- ¿Y MIKASA? –preguntó mirando a todos lados.

\- Oh, ella te dejó atrás desde hace un buen rato –dijo Sasha.

Jean apenado frunció el ceño corrió más rápido para alejarse de la pelirroja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una vez que Eren llegó, vio a todos correr, éste se unió a lado de Armin.

\- ¿Qué pasó? –le preguntó su amigo rubio.

\- Seré muy fuerte –dijo Eren con una sonrisa.

\- Idiota –El castaño volteó en busca del que lo había insultado, era sin duda Jean.

\- Te robaré a Mikasa –dijo éste sonrojado. Eren frunció el ceño, entró en Shock.

\- ¿Qué? Espera… ¿te gusta Mikasa? –preguntó éste confundido.

Armin miró a Eren incrédulo.

\- Cállate, eso no te incumbe. La pobre se fija en un estúpido como tú, ni siquiera eres atractivo, todo el mundo sabe que yo soy mucho mejor… -Eren empujó al otro molesto.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, Mikasa no se fijaría en ti –dijo Eren en tono de burla.

\- Maldito abusador, si pudiera tener a Mikasa tan cerca como tú… yo… -.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, cabeza de caballo. –Dijo Eren empujando a Jean y corriendo más rápido.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Eren! ¡Estás exhausto! Si sigues entrenando desfallecerás –dijo el rubio siguiendo a su amigo.

\- No te preocupes por mí –dijo Eren, quería ganarle a Mikasa sí que debía de continuar. El chico continuó corriendo para alcanzar a la chica que trotaba. Éste no le dirigió la palabra, ella tampoco lo hizo, sólo la dejó atrás. Ella no aceleró a pesar de que Eren la retaba -.

El chico continuó así pero pronto se cansó y empezó a bajar la velocidad, Mikasa seguía con el mismo ritmo, cosa que maldijo el castaño. La chica aceleró de repente un poco acercándose a Jaeger.

Éste, trató de seguir corriendo pero no pudo, aun le dolía el cuerpo por las patadas que le había propiciado Levi.

Todos lo dejaron atrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tocaron la puerta.

\- Pasa –dijo Erwin. El hombre alzó la mirada con rapidez pero se tranquilizó al ver a Levi.

\- ¿Esperabas a alguien? –preguntó el pelinegro con sequedad.

\- No realmente, siéntate. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el rubio.

\- ¿Cuándo será la próxima expedición? –peguntó Rivaille tomando asiento.

\- No te preocupes, descansaremos por un largo tiempo. Después de lo sucedido en el muro Sina, me pidieron que estemos tranquilos un buen rato. Lo último que quieren es ver más bajas. La gente está asustada, tú entiendes… -comentó Erwin sin despegar la vista de la hoja que traía en manos.

\- Entiendo, pero en todo caso. No debemos de estar tan cómodos. ¿Cómo está la guardia en las murallas? –preguntó Levi de nuevo.

\- Bien, no hay nada nuevo. En caso de la aparición del titán colosal o algo parecido, nosotros estaremos ahí de inmediato, me pidieron que la actividad fuera poca. El muro Sina tiembla… -Levi suspiró.

\- pero… -prosiguió Smith. -… Una vez reanudemos, debemos estar más que preparados, entrena bien a los muchachos, por eso los traje hacia acá. Pídele ayuda Mike si estás ocupado, pero no los abandones. Necesitamos que las bajas disminuyan al doble. No podemos permitir que mueran más soldados… -El pelinegro se exasperó.

\- ¿Y tú crees que las demás veces los soldados murieron por gusto? Murió todo mi escuadrón, y la mayoría era mejor que los chicos nuevos. No hay manera que yo pueda evitar que se mueran éstos–contestó el hombre de estatura más baja.

\- Pues no sé cómo lo vamos a hacer, pero debemos bajar el número de muertos. Orden del estado –sentenció el capitán.

Levi frunció el ceño molesto, se iba a retirar cuando vio una chamarra del uniforme en el sillón de Erwin. En ese momento recordó que el día anterior había visto a Hanji más desalineada de lo normal y con un collar similar al de Erwin salir de la oficina, para colmo, ésta no traía su chamarra.

\- Eso… -dijo el pelinegro señalando la prenda anteriormente mencionada. - ¿…Es de la loca? –preguntó curioso. Erwin abrió los ojos de par en par y corrió a tomar la chamarra.

\- No puede ser tuya, tú llevas puesta la tuya… -aseguró con su típica mirada fría.

\- S… Sí, la olvidó ayer –dijo nervioso.

Para su sorpresa, Levi sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa de felicidad, más bien de alguien que ha pillado a otro sujeto haciendo algo malo.

\- Debieron estar muy cómodos puesto que hasta la cuatro ojos se quitó su chamarra –Erwin no dijo nada, estaba apenado y con la boca entreabierta. – Me preguntó si se quitó alguna otra prensa… -dijo Levi sin dejar de mirar a Smith.

\- N…No… -.

\- Tampoco es como si me interesara, por mi te la puedes coger y bien duro… -interrumpió el pelinegro al comandante y luego cerró la puerta de la oficina con fuerza.

Las palabras de Levi retumbaron en su cabeza.

El hombre miró la prenda de la Mayor Zoe y la olió. Se sentía idiota por actuar de esa manera.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Eran las seis de la tarde y todos estaban comiendo.

\- ¿Qué les pareció la comida? –preguntó Sasha.

\- ¡Excelente! ¿Los has cocinado tú? –preguntó Hanji saboreando.

\- Ella cocina muy bien, yo le enseñé –comentó Connie en juego.

\- Genial, Sabe muy bueno. Aún recuerdo la ocasión que Levi cocinó para todos, terminamos con dolor estomacal. Mike es testigo –siguió bromeando la científica.

\- Yo soy testigo –confirmó el antes mencionado.

Armin y Mikasa seguían observando a Eren que no le dirigía la palabra a la pelinegra desde el día anterior. Seguía molesto.

Eren se levantó de su asiento.

\- Gracias por la comida Sasha, me retiro –dijo éste antes de irse. Mikasa frunció el ceño y le siguió molesta, tras ellos, iba Armin.

Al tiempo que los tres se iban, Levi y Erwin entraban al comedor.

\- ¡Chicos vengan! ¡La comida está buena! –gritó la castaña con alegría.

Ambos entraron serios.

-.-.-.-.-.-

\- ¿Qué te sucede, Eren? –preguntó el muchacho de ojos azules.

\- No me tienen que seguir, sólo iré a entrenar en mi habitación… -dijo el moreno de ojos verdes. Los otros dos se quedaron sorprendidos ¿Cómo quería entrenar después de haber estado en eso durante ya varias horas?

\- Vete a comer –le dijo Mikasa a Armin. – Yo me encargo de esto –prosiguió.

\- Pero… -el chico no dijo más. La mirada de Mikasa lo decía todo.

 _"_ _Este es problema mío y de Eren"_

La muchacha entró junto con el castaño a la habitación, la chica cerró y luego miró al dueño de su bufanda, que por cierto, no traía puesta ese día.

Lo miró, estaba mal vendado, para variar.

\- Déjame ayudarte a colocar tu vendaje correctamente… -

\- No necesito tu ayuda -.

\- Si me dejas hacerlo, pelearé contigo de nuevo y te entrenaré… -.

\- No quiero, vete –contestó Jaeger.

\- No te he hecho nada, me exasperas. Estás siendo muy inmaduro –el chico la miró inexpresivamente.

\- Es mi problema -.

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo que yo te proteja…? – el chico explotó.

\- ¡YO SOY QUIEN DEBERÍA PROTEGERTE! –gritó él. La chica se congeló. Eren estaba rojo.

\- Pero… -.

\- Odio que seas más fuerte que yo… si tan sólo… mi deber es proteger a mis amigos, yo soy quien salvará a la humanidad... –dijo él desviando la mirada.

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que dijo tu mamá, Eren? –preguntó la pelinegra. Éste volteó a verla de inmediato. Ella estaba sonrojada.

\- Me dijo… que nos debíamos cuidar toda la vida, y que tal vez tú y yo… -Eren lo recordó. Quedó en shock.

Nunca había comprendido a su mamá, cuando le decía que él y Mikasa debían estar juntos jamás imagino que de esa manera. ¿Por qué sus papás y los de Mikasa querían que se conociesen? Claro, su mamá se lo había dicho.

 _"_ _Ustedes estarán juntos en el futuro"._

¿Cómo era posible? Qué tonto fue todo el tiempo, nunca se dio cuenta que sus papás y señores Ackerman habían comprometido a Mikasa con él de pequeños.

\- Yo no quiero perderte, y mucho menos que estés lejos de mí… pero tú insistes en irte de mi lado –dijo la pelinegra.

\- Pero… Entonces, si es así ¿Tú esperas que nos…? -la muchacha abrió los ojos de par en par. Las mejillas le hervían.

\- ¡No! No es tu obligación hacerlo, porque no me amas de esa manera, pero… -.

Eren no supo qué decir… Luego recordó lo que Hanji le había dicho. _"Ver a Mikasa como un objetivo sexual"._

Pero graciosamente tal vez tenía razón, cosa que lo hizo sentir apenado.

Últimamente había soñado con ganarle a Mikasa, pero sus sueños eran subidos de tono. Todo empezaba con golpes, y luego, él estaba sobre ella, no era contacto sexual, pero Mikasa gemía como si disfrutase de que Eren la golpeara.

En esos sueños, tomaba a Mikasa por el pelo, y le pedía que se rindiera, y aunque ella lo decía una y otra vez, él no la dejaba en paz.

\- Oh mierda…-dijo eren tapándose el rostro. Estaba completamente rojo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás mal? –preguntó la pelinegra preocupada.

\- No, no… no te preocupes –contestó el chico acalorado.

El no aceptaba que esos sueños fueran sexuales, lo había visto del modo violento. Hasta ese momento descifró que tenían doble significado. También había soñado cosas así con Annie, sin embargo, con la rubia, eran meramente sueños húmedos.

Pero todos con golpes, se preguntó si era un sadomasoquista controlador. Se dio asco a sí mismo.

\- Déjame vendarte –pidió de nuevo la chica al verlo más apacible.

\- Está bien, pero cuando termines, por favor vete y déjame solo –le pidió el castaño aun sin mirarla.

La chica le quitó su playera al chico. Vio su abdomen vendado, sus brazos, sus piernas, y un parche en su rostro, tenía los nudillos rojos.

Maldito enano.

La chica le quitó todo al chico.

Éste cuando por fin se atrevió a mirar a la muchacha, se sintió nervioso. Nadie debía de enterarse de aquellos sueños.

\- Te quiero vencer –soltó con sinceridad Eren mientras la chica lo envolvía en vendas.

\- No lo harás lastimado -. Aseguró.

\- Cuando sea más fuerte que tú, pelearemos y si gano, cuando ocurra eso, saldrás del grupo de exploración –dijo el castaño.

\- No lo haré –aseguró la pelinegra.

\- Deberás de hacerlo, tampoco es como si yo quisiera que murieras, ni tu ni Armin, ni nadie… -el chico vacilaba. Iba a decir que no quería que ella muriera, pero se oiría muy comprometedor.

\- Espera… -dijo la chica. Iba en busca de Alcohol.

Eren pensó en las cosas ¿Le gustaba Mikasa? No lo creía. O tal vez tenía sentimientos escondidos, no lo sabía.

La chica regresó unos minutos después con un kit de emergencias.

\- No es tan grave –aseguró Jaeger.

\- Eso dices tú… -le contestó ella. Pronto terminó.

\- No entrenes hasta mañana, descansa –dijo la chica mientras sacaba de una bolsa algo.

\- ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó curioso.

\- Es una almohada de algodón, limpia. Cortesía de Levi –dijo la pelinegra, luego sacó unas cobijas y edredones limpios y acolchonados.

\- ¿El capitán me los mandó? –preguntó incrédulo.

\- Por supuesto que no, estaban en un armario. Pero Rivaille los lavó hace unos días… -contestó ella. El muchacho se alarmó.

\- ¡Se enojará! -.

\- Si te hace algo me avisas y lo golpearé –dijo Mikasa con una mirada asesina. La chica cambió la almohada del castaño. La que él utilizaba era una de franela vieja llena de ropa aún más vieja. Pero estaba limpia, también a causa del enano.

\- Nos vemos –dijo antes de irse. El chico miró al techo y suspiró.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 ** _n/A: UN MENSAJE IMPORTANTE_**

 ** _Hola a todos los lectores, acabo de publicar este fanfic de Shingeki no Kyojin, la verdad amo este anime y hablando del anime, debo de aclarar que me llegó ésto en un momento de "inspiración". Me escribí unas diez mil palabras por lo que se podría decir que el capítulo que viene ya está escrito, de hecho, éste ya estaba escrito cuando publiqué el primero, lo iba a publicar de una vez como un sólo capítulo pero pensé que era mejor unos capítulos regulares (ni tan cortos, ni tan largos) para no cansarlos..._**

 ** _Y como decía, hablando del anime, escribí este fanfic antes de leerme el jodido manga (que está bien bueno) y como ven, tiene unos sin sentido para los que están al corriente con la lectura pues no tiene nada que ver con lo que realmente sucede en la trama original después del anime._**

 ** _Así que como apenas me puse al corriente con el manga estoy dudando en continuarlo, pues, me gustaría ser fiel a la trama porque hay muchos aspectos que quisiera manejar... Y bien, en caso de que lo decida continuar se convertirá en un UA (Universo Alternativo para los que no comprendan el concepto) pero fiel a el tema principal. Aunque también no sé que pase después, al fin y al cabo, Isayama aun no termina el manga y terminaré con lo mismo; la trama se saldrá de mis manos._** ** _No lo sé, espero comenten. Recibí unos pocos comentarios pero los agradezco, la verdad pensé que nadie lo leería ya que el EreMika está muerto, todos se van por el YAOI y siendo sincera, me choca._**

Así que, gracias y besos. Espero sus comentarios con ansias :)

saludos!


	3. Beso a Jeanboy

Jean se cruzó con la pelinegra en el pasillo. Adivinó que había ido a ver al maldito de Jaeger,

— ¿Mikasa? –preguntó parándose frente a ella.

— ¿Sucede algo? –el chico se puso nervioso.

— Quería saber si… bueno, si tu quisieras acompañarme a ver el cielo ésta noche, está precioso –la chica alzó una ceja , no pudo decir que no al ver la expresión del chico, era muy patética.

— Está bien –ambos fueron al balcón cercano. La chica suspiró al ver el cielo ¿Acaso Jean era estúpido?

— ¡Demonios! –dijo él apenado al ver que estaba completamente nublado.

— Me voy –terminó de decir la mujer asiática.

— ¡Espera! ¡Quiero decirte algo! –la muchacha paró en seco. — ¡ME GUSTAS MIKASA! –gritó con la cara roja el castaño. La chica se sorprendió. – MUCHO, DESDE LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE TE VI, TE ADMIRO, ERES FUERTE Y HERMOSA Y CUANDO ESTÁS CON JAEGER ME PONGO CELOSO ¡ÉL NO TE APRECIA! –terminó de decir. Lo último le dolió.

— Si me dejaras… no sé, tener algo contigo, yo te apreciaría, mucho. Eren te ve como tu hermana, te pide que te alejes y cuando te necesita te busca. ¿Cuántas veces no hiciste la tarea del idiota en las clases? Por favor, yo quiero protegerte, y aunque no puedo hacerlo físicamente, quiero cuidar tu corazón—la muchacha lo pensó.

— Gracias –contestó antes de retirarse.

— ¡No te vayas! –la detuvo. — ¡Me romperás el corazón! –la chica se detuvo y caminó hasta Jean acelerada. Ella tampoco se sentía muy bien.

Jean se quedó en shock al verla tan cerca. Sus ojos negros brillaban incluso cuando la luna apenas y daba suficiente luz para que vieran sus rostros.

Ésta, tomó a Jean de la playera para que estuvieran a la misma altura y le besó fugazmente.

El chico se enrojeció. Como nunca.

— Espero eso sea suficiente –la chica se iba pero chocó con alguien, era Armin.

— ¿Viste todo? –preguntó Ackerman. El rubio asintió.

— No le digas a nadie -dijo antes de retirarse a su habitación que compartía con las demás chicas.

Armin se quedó inmóvil.

— Maldita tu suerte —exclamó igual de sorprendido el muchacho de ojos azules.

Jean siguió mudo, y así, se fue a su habitación.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Era de madrugada, todos ya se habían dormido cuando Levi tocó la puerta de la habitación de la loca.

No le respondió al llamado por lo que impaciente, se introdujo a ésta, pero no había nadie. Por unos segundos ignoró el que la científica no estuviera en su cama ya que el tiradero y la destendida cama tomaron su atención inmediatamente.

— Mierda… —dijo antes de salir, estaba por recoger todo y sacudir la cama pero su curiosidad por saber la ubicación de aquella rara mujer ganó. Pensó en la posibilidad de que durmiera con Erwin ¿Sería real aquello? El hombre se golpeó la frente y sintió asco al imaginar a Smith desnudo sobre la mujer.

Después de unos segundos reaccionó, claro. Su laboratorio.

Tocó la puerta de nuevo.

— Pasa –dijo ella de inmediato. El hombre sintió cierto alivio.

— ¿No duermes aún? Realmente estás loca –dijo él mirando su alrededor. Sucio.

— No te preocupes, ya me acostumbré –dijo ella aun poniendo atención en sus hojas. El pelinegro se acercó al escritorio y miró sus anotaciones. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que decía.

— ¡¿Eren quiere violar a Mikasa?! –exclamó confundido.

— Es sólo una hipótesis –dijo la castaña aun mirando sus papeles. Levi tomó una silla y se sentó a lado de ella con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué cosas hay en tu cabeza? ¿Eh? –pregunto éste sin cambiar la expresión en su rostro.

— Sucede que… quiero saber más sobre los anormales… Pienso que los demás titanes como el titán acorazado y Colosal podrían ser humanos al igual que Eren y Annie, así que por medio de sus actitudes siendo titanes podríamos saber quiénes son en su forma humana, pero es muy difícil ya que éstos sólo aparecen unos minutos y no interactúan con los demás… y… —la mujer se quitó las gafas unos momentos y se talló los ojos, estaba agotada.

— Y hay muchos humanos, es difícil buscar a cada uno de ellos… —continuó lo que diría Hanji.

— Exacto, y por lo que parece podría ser cualquiera aunque… también pienso que podría ser un soldado de nosotros… —eso lo dijo mirando al pelinegro.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –preguntó nervioso al ver aquél brillo en los ojos de la científica, aquél brillo de locura.

— Déjame morderte un poquito –dijo con una sonrisa psicópata.

— No te me acerques maldita loca —Dijo alejando su silla más de ella, ésta rio y volvió su vista los papeles.

La miró, seguía sin su chamarra.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu chaqueta? –la mujer reaccionó de inmediato. ¡Diablos! La había dejado en la oficina de Erwin.

— Rayos –exclamó ella.

— ¿No te habías dado cuenta desde ayer? Espera… ¿no te has cambiado de ropa desde ayer? —preguntó él con un tic nervioso.

— Pues no…— dijo ella con la cabeza volando. Pronto reaccionó.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que desde ayer no traigo mi chamarra? –le interrogó ahora ella a él.

— Te vi saliendo de la oficina de Erwin ¿no recuerdas? –contestó él rápidamente.

— ¿Pero cómo sabes que no la tengo desde que salí de la oficina de él? Es decir, no me viste entrar –dijo ella aun interrogándolo.

— ¡Mierda! ¡Lo vi en la oficina de Erwin! ¿Ok? –contestó este exasperado.

— Ah, bueno. Al menos sigue ahí –contestó la científica. Levi la miró con rareza.

— ¿Te parece tan normal dejar tus cosas en la oficina de…? —.

— ¡No me mal entiendas! Sólo la olvidé, no es nada relevante… —le interrumpió la castaña.

— Iré directo al grano, basta de vacilar. ¿Tú y Smith son pareja? –preguntó el pelinegro. La mujer se coloró un poco.

— ¿En verdad parece eso? –preguntó dejando a un lado sus cosas.

— Pues saliste con el pelo más alborotado de lo normal de su oficina, incluso llegué a pensar que te había follado ahí mismo – la mujer se exaltó al momento.

— ¿¡CÓMO PUEDES DECIR ESO TAN A LA LIGERA!? –le cuestionó ella. Rivaille alzó una ceja, había logrado sacar a Hanji y a Erwin de su zona de Confort.

— ¿entonces es verdad? –preguntó el pelinegro sin rodeos.

— No, jamás hemos "follado" y ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Es nuestra vida, nuestras relaciones personales no deberían de ser cuestionadas, mucho menos por ti que no hablas de tu vida privada… —dijo la mujer a la defensiva sin duda estaba nerviosa.

— No tengo vida privada, siempre estoy con ustedes. Así que no entiendo que tiene de malo que lo sepa, y si andas con él no deberías de darle rodeos al asunto –la mujer lo miró a los ojos.

— ¿Te preocupa mi vida privada? –preguntó la mujer con una sonrisa.

— No me malinterpretes, cuatro ojos –dijo el pelinegro levantándose de la silla.

— Aww, no te pongas así. Si estás celoso sólo tenías que decirlo, pequeño… —la mujer no pudo continuar ya que el sargento le había hecho una llave.

— ¡Era broma! –dijo con gracia la científica dándose por vencida.

El hombre salió de la habitación molesto.

— Métete a la cama, es una orden –fue lo último que dijo.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Eren había caído dormido después de que Mikasa se había ido, tenía que entrenar muy temprano y además, estaba exhausto.

— _Te reto a pelear, si gano, sales del cuerpo de exploración y te unes a la policía militar, si yo pierdo, renuncio contigo –dijo el castaño a aquella chica que todos llaman su hermana._

— _¿Lo harás? –preguntó ella con ingenuidad._

 _Los golpes que ella le propiciaba eran fuertes, pero el chico los esquivó con rapidez, gracias a Levi había mejorado bastante. Cuando tuvo la oportunidad, tomó sus brazos por la espalda y los torció provocando un gemido de dolor en la chica. Esta vez había logrado con excito acorralar a Mikasa en la pared mientras gritaba de dolor._

— _Ríndete, y no te dolerá –decía el muchacho._

— _N…no, aun no –decía ella. Él sonrió y la soltó. Mikasa se puso en posición de pelea y pronto soltó una patada al muchacho pero éste jaló su pie y la tiró al suelo. La mujer perdió fuerzas._

— _Debiste rendirte cuando te lo pedí –dijo él al tiempo que la jalaba del pelo y la miró, arrodillada frente a él con lágrimas en los ojos…_

Eren despertó de inmediato sudando, odiaba esos sueños. Él no haría eso nunca, ni siquiera si de verdad pudiera hacerlo. Era una broma de su subconsciente pero una muy mala broma.

El chico vio el reloj que tenía a la mano, eran las dos de la madrugada con cuarenta minutos, no tan temprano por lo que se levantó, se vistió e hizo abdominales.

— Idiota –se decía sí mismo.

Una vez dieron las tres y diez, salió de prisa del sótano e inició su entrenamiento con el sargento.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

— ¿Otra vez? –exclamó sorprendido Connie al ver a Eren entrenando con el superior Rivaille.

— Mikasa ¿Crees que llegue a ser mejor que tú? –preguntó Armin a la chica que observaba con indiferencia.

— No lo sé –dijo y se dispuso a trotar.

Levi de nuevo le había dado una paliza al chico. Eren esta vez no se había cambiado el vendaje para entrenar con los demás por lo que empezó a la par con los chicos.

Jean lo miró con una sonrisa cuando éste se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué hay cuñado? –preguntó el más alto con una sonrisa aún más amplia.

— ¿Cuñado? –preguntó Eren con extrañeza.

— Sí… ¿Qué no Mikasita es tu hermana? –el castaño frunció el ceño.

— ¿son pareja los dos? –preguntó con molestia.

— Pues algo así –dijo el segundo con emoción. – Nos vemos idiota –gritó Jean corriendo, Eren se sorprendió al ver las energías del idiota con cara de caballo. Incluso se había echado una marometa.

Armin le alcanzó.

— ¿Jean y Mikasa son pareja? –preguntó con curiosidad el castaño a su amigo rubio.

— No lo sé pero… —el chico volteó a todos lados para asegurarse de que Mikasa no los escuchara. – No se lo digas a nadie pero ayer vi a Mikasa y a Jean besándose –dijo el de ojos azules.

Eren se quedó mudo de la impresión. ¿Jean había besado a Mikasa? ¿Qué mierda?

— No le digas a nadie, por favor. Mikasa no quería que nadie se enterara –dijo el chico.

— ¿por qué no quería? ¿Por qué mantener en secreto que ese idiota la besó? –preguntó exasperado.

— No lo sé, mejor continuemos el entrenamiento… —sugirió Arlert. Éste le hizo caso, pero aunque pasó todo el entrenamiento mirando a la pelinegra.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Jean se acercó a la pelinegra una vez el entrenamiento terminó.

— ¡Mika! –la llamó con una sonrisa, ésta volteó confundida. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, éste la abrazaba. La chica lo alejó con rapidez.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó ella nerviosa.

— Pienso lo mismo, creí que había algo entre nosotros… —comentó Jean confundido.

— ¿Es por lo de ayer? –el chico tenía de nuevo las mejillas ardiendo. – No me malentiendas, no hay nada entre los dos, simplemente… olvídalo –fue lo que dijo la pelinegra antes de irse.

— ¡Espera! ¡Pero…! Entonces ¿Por qué me besaste? –preguntó Kirschstein.

— Porque… simplemente fue por lo que me dijiste, sólo una manera de decir "gracias" –contestó la muchacha aun seria.

— Eso significa que no somos nada… —susurró con tristeza el chico.

— No siento nada por ti, Jean –fue lo último que dijo la muchacha.

Eren y Armin los veían desde lejos.

— ¿Estaban hablando? ¿Viste cómo se abrazaron? –le preguntó Jaeger a su amigo rubio.

— No lo sé, aunque si se abrazaron… no sé qué suceda ¿Por qué no le preguntamos a Mikasa? —.

— Vamos… —contestó el castaño. Ambos fueron tras la pelinegra que iba entrando al castillo.

— ¡Eh, Mikasa! –gritó Armin llamando a su amiga. La chica volteó de inmediato y se encontró con ambos muchachos.

— ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó con tranquilidad.

Los dos chicos se quedaron mudos, por lo que la muchacha sólo alzó una ceja y se dispuso a seguir caminando.

— ¡Esp…! –Arlert la iba a detener pero Eren le tapó la boca.

— No saquemos conclusiones tan rápido… mejor se lo preguntamos después –el rubio se calló y vio a la pelinegra irse.

— Está bien… vayamos a almorzar –y ambos fueron a la cocina.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

— ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó Hanji una vez llegó a la oficina de su superior.

— Claro, entra –contestó el rubio sin alzar la vista.

— Vine por mi Chamarra, y… a decirte algo –le mencionó la científica al mismo tiempo que tomaba su prenda y se sentaba en la silla que estaba frente al escritorio de Smith.

— Dime que te inquieta, Zoe –preguntó Erwin prestándole atención.

— Verás… ayer por la noche, Levi me preguntó si había algo entre nosotros y como tú sabes, eso me incomoda… —la mujer paró para mirar al capitán frente a ella, éste estaba muy serio. — … Quiero pedirte que esto termine ya, me he dedicado enormemente a mi trabajo ¿sabes cuándo fue la última vez que tuve una pareja? –preguntó Zoe.

— ¿Cuándo? —.

— Ahí está, ni yo lo recuerdo, pero fue antes de entrar a las tropas del reconocimiento y eso fue hace mucho. La última vez que intimé con un hombre fue en la fiesta de Navidad de… — la científica bajó la vista apenada.

— ¿Qué? Desde esa vez… ¿eso significa que yo fui el último hombre con el que…? –.

— Exacto, y también ya tiene varios años, así que olvídalo, ya he decidido mi vida y en ella no existe el matrimonio ni los niños, y eso es lo que tú deseas… consigue a una chica, por ejemplo, Helen que seguido está conti… —.

— Tú no lo entiendes, Zoe. No se trata del resultado… y tomando en cuenta lo que dices, yo también soy viejo y he estado más tiempo que tú es esto. Estoy solo, y tú entras todos los días a mi oficina con esa gran sonrisa… no lo pude evitar –dijo lo último tallándose los ojos. La mujer se quedó sin palabras por unos segundos.

— Eres muy guapo, Erwin, conseguirás a alguien mejor. Y… en todo caso, hablemos de esto cuando estemos aún más viejos y retirados, recuerda que nuestra vida corre peligro en cada expedición y tenemos muchas otras cosas por las cuales debemos de preocuparnos –respondió Zoe con amabilidad.

— Tienes razón, dejemos esto a un lado… pero si sobrevivimos y nos retiramos, te iré a buscar –la mujer asintió y salió de la oficina.

— ¡Oh, por cierto! –dijo Hanji antes de cerrar la puerta.

— ¿Sucede algo? –preguntó el hombre de ojos azules.

— Pido permiso para tomarme el día, no he dormido en muchos días y en cualquier momento me desmayaré si no tomo una siesta —.

— Descansa, Hanji –contestó el rubio volviendo su vista a los papeles.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Mikasa estaba limpiando su habitación; tenía mucha ropa qué lavar cuando tocaron la puerta.

— ¿Quién? –preguntó la chica.

— ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó el hombre que estaba afuera. La voz era de Levi.

La pelinegra suspiró, en verdad odiaba al tipo pero no podía hacer nada puesto era su superior.

— Adelante –contestó con su fría voz.

El hombre entró y cerró con seguro la puerta, la miró con la seriedad que lo caracterizaba y dijo:

— Toma asiento –la joven confundida le obedeció. Éste tomó una silla que encontró y prosiguió.

— Eres la mejor soldado entre los reclutas y en los entrenamientos dejas atrás a todos como si fuesen basura… incluso entre Reiner Braun y tú hay una gran diferencia considerando que obtuvo el segundo lugar… —decía Rivaille sin cambiar el tono de voz.

— ¿Y eso qué? —.

— Hay una diferencia aún más grande entre Eren Jaeger y tú si tomamos en cuenta que obtuvo el quinto lugar pero va mejorando poco a poco —. Dijo el hombre mientras se quitaba la chamarra y mostraba un golpe en el brazo izquierdo.

— Le permití que me insertara un buen golpe porque estaba distraído y vi una gran mejora. Es constante pero sigue siendo un inútil… aun así, si lograra continuar entrenando, en un mes puede que llegue a dejar atrás considerablemente a la recluta Annie que, por sí sola, le dio una paliza… —Mikasa miró el moretón en el cuerpo de Levi, seguramente fue una patada por el tamaño de ésta.

— ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento recibe? –preguntó la pelinegra.

— Uno con el cuál piensa superarte, sinceramente admiro su fortaleza para querer ser más fuerte pero noto una obsesión en él… una es querer ser mejor que tú, debo de suponer que es porque eres mujer y a la vez su familia ya que no muestra ningún signo de competencia con los otros tres mejores que él y porque quiere acabar con los titanes… no quiero desanimarlo ni desanimarte pero que él sea la salvación de la humanidad es un tanto difícil, sin embargo, si es importante para que eso suceda… —dijo Levi. – Es el único humano que se puede transformar en titán y que a la vez, busca ayudar a los de su especie, si Annie hiciera lo mismo que éste, seguramente perdería bastante interés de nuestra parte pero no es así… —.

— ¿A qué quiere llegar? –preguntó la pelinegra de mal humor.

— Eren es la clave para nosotros, para nuestra misión. Y está mejorando enormemente pero… últimamente tú estás influyendo mucho es su comportamiento y siendo sincero, necesitamos que Eren mejore y para esto, tú debes de mejorar también –la chica se sorprendió.

— Cuando le diste una paliza, éste se convenció en que debía de superarte, y si te supera, pienso que hará cosas estúpidas, entre ellas salir a enfrentar titanes por sí sólo… pero si nunca logra su objetivo, siempre estará tratando de mejorar y podemos explotarlo, para ello, quiero que le des otra buena paliza y… entrenes conmigo en secreto –le dijo el hombre pelinegro.

— Yo no pienso golpear a Eren… y para empezar ¿Cómo sabe que lo golpee? –preguntó ella indignada.

— Hacían mucho ruido, pude escuchar con claridad como el estúpido lloraba, pero eso no importa. Tampoco importa tus sentimientos hacía ese sujeto, estamos hablando de una misión importante, entre más fuertes seamos, más lejos podremos llegar, y no podemos permitir que a nuestro único titán le den una paliza… sería un gran retroceso y a la vez te conviene… no creo que te guste la idea de que ese idiota muera –Mikasa estaba pensativa.

— Están ocupándolo –dijo ella con cierto tono de rencor.

— No te diré que no, sólo lo utilizamos pero para algo que nos conviene a todos –dijo sin ningún remordimiento, cosa que molestó a la chica.

— Váyase de aquí… no pienso aceptar aquella propuesta –dijo la muchacha levantándose de su asiento.

— Me iré pero siendo sincero, pensé que eras más lista –dijo antes de irse.

Ackerman continuó con su trabajo, pensando en las palabras del capitán.

CONTINUARÁ...

Hola he decidido continuarla, me tardé mucho en actualizar, disculpen :) pero tuve un problema con la memoria USB en la que guardaba el archivo porque le entró virus, lo daba por perdido pero lo pude recuperar, en unos días subo el siguiente cap. Espero les guste y también espero su apoyo, aprecio todos los reviews :)

Besos y Saludos!

PD. ¿Alguien más ya leyó el capítulo 71 del manga? Eren era muy lindo de bebé :3


	4. El bien Dotado Moblit

**Capítulo 4:** El bien dotado Moblit.

Mikasa bajó a la habitación de Eren, éste se encontraba haciendo abdominales.

— Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso –le regañó la pelinegra al verlo.

— Esto no es de tu incumbencia –respondió el muchacho.

La muchacha caminó hasta él y luego se sentó a su lado en el suelo y le acompañó en sus ejercicios.

— ¿Qué haces? –preguntó el castaño.

— Me entreno como tú –contestó.

— No tienes que hacerlo, yo lo hago porque tengo un trabajo importante en el escuadrón –se quejó Eren.

— Todos tenemos un lugar importante desde el momento que damos nuestra vida por la humanidad –contestó la chica que seguía ejercitándose. El castaño paró molesto.

— Está bien… ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el que seguía sentado en el suelo, la pelinegra hizo lo mismo.

— No lo sé, ya casi no hablamos. Cuando entro a tu habitación pareces estar molesto. Yo no quiero eso –contestó vacilante. El muchacho suspiró.

— No te pongas sentimental, no es que no te quiera cerca… —le dijo el chico mirando sus propias piernas.

— Y sigues lastimado, te debe de doler el cuerpo ¿no? –preguntó Ackerman al ver sus vendas que por cierto era la único que cubría su torso.

— No te preocupes por mí, Mikasa, yo… —.

— ¿Acaso tú no te preocuparías por mí si estuvieras en mi lugar? –el chico pensó en su respuesta.

— Supongo que sí, pero… tú me proteges demasiado, yo también soy humano e independiente y… soy un hombre –dijo lo último casi con orgullo.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver? –preguntó la pelinegra.

— Tú puedes correr más riesgos, Y qué si un hombre grande y fuerte te trata de, bueno, trata de abusar de ti, también un superior –la chica se sonrojó ¿Acaso a Eren le preocupaba ese tipo de cosas?

— Pero, soy fuerte. No me pasaría nada de eso –contestó casi en un susurro.

— Mentira, si no como fue que Jean te besó –la chica se sorprendió ¿Cómo sabía eso?

— ¡Te lo contó Armin! –le acusó molesta.

— Más o menos, más bien me lo encaró Jean –dijo molesto el muchacho de ojos verdes.

— Pero no fue así… de hecho –la chica estaba pensando en lo que diría. – Yo lo besé… —confesó la muchacha. Eren la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué mierda hiciste eso? –preguntó enojado.

— Porque, bueno eso tampoco es de tu incumbencia –contestó ella a la defensiva.

— Bien, soy tu familia y tu amigo, creí que me dirías sobre "eso" cuando llegara el momento –se excusó el chico.

— Pues tú tampoco me dices algo —.

— Porque no he hecho algo —.

— ¿Y qué hay de Annie? —.

— Ella y yo no tuvimos nada, sólo éramos amigos –contestó el chico sonrosado.

— Entrenaban juntos y "solos" ¿no? Además si fuera cierto ¿Por qué estás rojo? Sólo admite que tienes sentimientos amorosos hacia ella –le reclamó la pelinegra molesta.

— ¡Está bien! ¡Puede que me haya atraído! Pero ya no es así, además tú… —el castaño seguía rojo.

— ¿Yo qué? –preguntó curiosa.

— Nada… es sólo que tú también me importas –la pelinegra se puso colorada.

— ¿Te refieras a que te gusto? –preguntó ella apenada.

— ¡No! ¡Eso no! Pero… me molesta que seas tan fuerte, que siempre estés sobre mí como una loca y no me des mi espacio, ni siquiera te puedo ver como a una chica –gritó Eren exasperado. La muchacha se levantó y se fue sin decir nada.

Jaeger se arrepentía de decirlo eso de manera tan directo pero no encontraba otra manera de alejarla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Armin estaba con los demás chicos en la sala. Todos descansaban.

\- Tomen una ducha y luego vayan a la sala de reunión en dos horas –dijo Mike que se acercó a ellos. Luego, el superior miró a Connie.

\- Dile a tus demás amigos que hagan lo mismo –le ordenó el hombre antes de retirarse.

El moreno asintió.

\- ¿Y Eren? –preguntó Christa.

\- Ni él ni Mikasa están por acá, deben estar juntos… -contestó Reiner.

\- No te preocupes Connie, yo los buscaré –se ofreció Arlert dirigiéndose al sótano.

El muchacho bajó al lugar donde Eren dormía y le dijo lo mismo que Mike le había indicado, después fue a la habitación de Ackerman a decirle lo mismo.

Eren fue al baño con los demás chicos, todos hacían fila para las tres duchas que había. La mayoría de los soldados que estaban ahí, eran desconocidos para el muchacho por lo que no hubo algún diálogo entre ellos. Con las féminas sucedió lo mismo.

Y bien, a la hora señalada todos estaban en la mesa.

\- ¡ATENCIÓN! –gritó Erwin una vez entró a la sala. Todos se pusieron firmes e hicieron el ya conocido saludo. – Tomen asiento –pidió el rubio a los soldados.

Levi estaba parado tras la silla de Hanji observando a todos, Mike estaba al lado de ésta. Eren y Armin estaban sentados a lado de sus amigos pero alejados de la pelinegra, cosa que desconcertaba a Arlert.

\- Antes que nada, quiero hablar sobre lo sucedido en el muro Sina… Annie Leonharth fue responsable de un gran número de delitos, entre ellos, asesinatos. Pero por ser menor de edad y además no ser la causante directa del atentado, todo cayó sobre mí. Fue suerte el que haya sido perdonado pero si hubo unas condiciones, empezando con el hecho de que me prohibieron tener actividad durante una temporada, con esto quiero decir que continuaremos aquí por un rato –explicó el rubio con seriedad.

\- No tenemos derecho a holgazanear aún si es un largo tiempo pues seguimos estando a pie con la misión de llegar al sótano en la casa de Eren -dijo Smith observando a cada soldado.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos de descanso? –preguntó alguien.

\- Poco más de tres meses –aclaró el comandante.

Todos se sorprendieron, se atrasarían mucho en ese lapso de tiempo. Todos se miraban entre sí con cierta molestia. Era tiempo de cierta forma desperdiciado pero si Erwin lo decía, entonces seguramente no había alternativa, el rubio siempre era muy duro con sus decisiones y muy rara vez cambiaba de opinión al respecto.

Levi no dijo absolutamente nada, era cierto que no le parecía pero si era una orden, no había más que hacer.

\- Bien, eso es una orden general, todos lo necesitaban saber. La rutina de los últimos días se repetirá hasta el siguiente aviso, pueden retirarse excepto los nuevos reclutas, capitanes y los soldados que saben de la importancia de su presencia en ésta junta –avisó Smith haciendo que la mayoría se retirase a cenar.

Los que quedaron se acomodaron en la mesa principal, los que se quedaron sin espacio se sentaron a los alrededores o se quedaron de pie.

\- Levi –llamó el capitán al sargento.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó éste con voz de aburrimiento.

\- ¿Ya escogiste a los integrantes de tu nuevo escuadrón? Lamentamos mucho lo sucedido tiempo atrás, te lo había dicho, pero necesitamos que ahora mismo nos digas los integrantes de tu nuevo equipo –habló con firmeza el rubio.

\- Sí… ya te lo había dicho. El único sobreviviente fue Eren así que personalmente solicito a los diez mejores soldados del 104 y… -dijo mirando a Arlert. – A ese muchacho –terminó de decir sorprendiendo al rubio.

\- ¿Y… yo? –preguntó sorprendido Armin.

\- Sí ¿Tú fuiste quien descubrió la identidad del titán hembra, no? De algo me has de servir –fue lo último que dijo el pelinegro para luego mirar a su superior.

\- Si así lo deseas… entrénalos, y trabajen arduamente –los reclutas se miraron entre sí. Mikasa se sentía feliz de poder estar cerca de sus amigos, eso significaba que efectivamente podría seguir estando cerca de Armin y de Eren.

\- ¡Capitán! ¿Y qué sucederá con Annie? Ella podría despertar en cualquier momento, deberíamos de concentrarnos en ella –opinó algún chico.

\- Ella está cristalizada y no podemos hacer nada al respecto. Tenemos varias cosas qué hacer como para pensar en ella –contestó Hanji antes de que Smith pudiera hablar.

\- ¡Deberíamos subirla a la muralla y tirarla desde arriba! ¡A que se rompe! –dijo algún otro. Todos se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que una sonora carcajada llamó la atención de todos.

Hanji moría de risa.

\- ¿A quién se le ocurrió semejante idea? –preguntó la castaña entre carcajadas.

\- Mierda cuatro ojos, estamos en medio de algo serio –le reprendió Levi sacado de quicio.

\- ¿Qué dices? Tan sólo imagínate a todos transportando a Annie hasta arriba y lanzándola al suelo ¿No es gracioso? –preguntó limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

\- NO DEBEMOS DE PENSAR EN ELLA, ahora sólo preocúpense por su entrenamiento y sus cuidados. Los que estén heridos vayan a la enfermería y los que estén enfermos reposen, entrenen, aliméntense y recuerden que todos son igual de valiosos. Una vida es una vida y si queremos bajar el número de muertos, todos debemos estar alertas –volvió a hablar Erwin alzando la voz para llamar la atención de todos.

\- Entonces lo haremos, bien, ahora… -Todos se callaron al escuchar a alguien entrar a la sala.

\- ¡Llegaste al fin! –gritó con emoción la castaña de lentes al ver a Moblit entrar al lugar ligeramente nervioso.

\- Sí, capitana… -dijo bajando el tono de voz.

\- ¡Dime! ¿Lo trajiste? –preguntó la mujer olvidándose por completo de que todos estaban ahí observándolos.

\- Sí pero… -el hombre no terminó pues Hanji lo estaba abrazando de la emoción.

Erwin y Levi miraban la escena con desconcierto. ¿Por qué demonios tenían tantas confianzas entre ellos? Ambos despejaron su mente, tenían cosas mejores por las cuales preocuparse.

\- Por favor Zoe, regrese a su lugar. Estamos en medio de una reunión –regañó Erwin a la científica.

\- ¡Oh, sí! ¡Disculpa! –contestó ésta.

\- Pronto termina la junta, déjalo en el laboratorio y "eso" afuera, espérame ahí –le indicó ésta en un tono de voz bajo para que no la oyeran.

El hombre se retiró y la reunión prosiguió con normalidad. Al final, todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Excepto Levi.

Él estaba en el balcón escondido, se sentía estúpido pero no lo podía evitar. No era como si tuviera el mejor sentido del oído pero había alcanzado oír a Hanji. Miraba a Berner desde arriba quien estaba tomando, de nuevo. Éste estaba al lado de una caja de tamaño mediano.

Pronto llegó la mujer y se acercó al paquete.

-.-.-.-.-.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Se ve en perfectas condiciones! –dijo con emoción la científica al ver el paquete.

\- Lo traje con cuidado, me tardé mucho y estoy en extremo cansado –se quejó el castaño mientras daba otro sorbo a su botella.

\- Lo lamento, pero vamos. En la habitación te puedo premiar –le dijo la mujer con un tono misterioso. Moblit se sonrojó.

\- No me diga que… -la mujer sacudió la cabeza en forma de aprobación.

\- Sí… posiblemente esté mal pero nadie se dará cuenta. Cerraré con llave y como es de noche, no lo notarán. Podemos hacerlo en el balcón, está muy bonita la noche por lo que será divertido –contestó la mujer con una gran sonrisa.

\- Como usted diga… espero no nos descubran –dijo él aun rojo.

\- No nos han visto en ocasiones anteriores así que lo dudo ¿O no te quieres arriesgar? –preguntó traviesa Zoe.

\- No… no es eso, realmente me gusta pero… -el hombre levantó la caja del suelo.

\- Ven, vamos al laboratorio –le dijo la mujer que entraba antes que él, vigilando que nadie los viera.

Cuando entraron, ambos miraron por todos lados nerviosos, por suerte llegaron hasta el laboratorio sin problemas.

Levi que había escuchado todo estaba en estado de shock.

\- _¿Qué mierda? ¿Cuatro ojos y…?_ –pensó sorprendido. Aunque hubiera deseado irse de inmediato, una parte de él no le permitía moverse. Por lo que había escuchado, seguramente planeaban tener sexo a escondidas. ¿Será que por eso el hombre soportaba a Hanji a pesar de ser una maniática? ¿Por qué lo premiaba con "sexo"? estaba desconcertado.

El pelinegro se iba a ir a su habitación cuando ambos desaparecieron pero no pudo evitar la curiosidad. Se paró en la puerta y escuchó la conversación.

\- ¡Genial! ¡En perfectas condiciones! ¿Tú qué dices? –preguntó Hanji a su subordinado.

\- Sí… está muy bien –contestó éste.

\- ¿Quieres tocarlo? –preguntó la castaña con alegría.

\- ¿Puedo? –preguntó éste.

\- Claro –.

\- Está caliente -.

Levi frunció el ceño desconcertado.

\- Lo sé -.

\- No es lo único, mire éste –dijo Moblit empezando a mover su pantalón.

\- ¡Está enorme y duro! –se emocionó la castaña. Levi empezaba a sentir ganas de derribar la puerta.

\- _Cerda_ –pensó él ante las palabras tan poco prudentes de parte de la científica.

\- Sí… -contestó éste.

\- Bien… gracias por tu trabajo. Ahora podemos… celebrar –empezó a decir la castaña.

\- ¿A…Aquí? -.

\- Claro, si lo hacemos afuera nos descubrirán. Vamos apúrate, ábrelo –le dijo la mujer.

Rivaille empezó a mover muy sigilosamente la chapa de la puerta. Hanji había olvidado colocar seguro.

Y entró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y ahí estaba Hanji, colorada a lado de Moblit con el rostro del mismo color. Ambos en el sillón, y en la mano, unas cervezas.

Levi casi se cae al ver aquello.

No sabían que decir, los habían descubierto. Demonios.

\- L… Levi ¿Q…Qué hace…? -.

\- ¿Qué demonios hacen? –preguntó el pelinegro con la cabeza a punto de estallar.

\- ¡N…Nada! –respondió apresurada la castaña. -¿Querías algo? –preguntó escondiendo su bebida alcohólica tras de ella.

Levi se sintió apenado. ¿Cómo justificaría su intromisión? Pensó un poco.

\- Simplemente… olvídalo –dijo éste fingiendo enojo. Fue lo único que pudo decir para no sentirse más idiota.

\- Está bien… -contestó Zoe con una sonrisa exagerada y falsa. Levi se sintió ofendido al ver que ella esperaba que se fuera.

\- ¿Estaban ocupados? –preguntó el pelinegro.

\- S… Sí, yo –Rivaille rodó los ojos al ver nerviosa a la científica.

\- Me voy –avisó antes de salir por la puerta.

\- ¡Espera! –le gritó Hanji que le siguió. Éste ya estaba por el pasillo.

\- ¿Qué quieres cuatro ojos? –preguntó ligeramente irritado el más bajo de estatura.

\- No le cuentes a Erwin de esto, te lo suplico. No viste nada –le pidió la mujer.

Levi sacado de quicio empujó a la mujer contra la pared con un brazo lastimando el hombro de Zoe. La castaña se sintió nerviosa ante la comprometedora posición en la que ambos se encontraban.

\- ¡Hanji! ¡Yo! –el hombre se quedó sin aire, ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que diría.

El sargento se quedó así unos segundos hasta que la soltó de repente y se fue sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Ésta sin comprender se regresó al laboratorio donde Moblit bebía descontrolado por los nervios.

\- Tranquilízate –le dijo la mujer seria.

\- Mejor me voy… -cuando el hombre iba saliendo, Zoe no le permitió continuar con su camino.

\- Habíamos quedado en algo, no te preocupes por él –lo tranquilizó de nuevo cerrando la habitación. – Y tenemos trabajo.- Terminó de decir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mikasa estaba bajo las sábanas de su cama, a lado de ella en otra cama dormía Sasha que no dejaba de roncar. Una chica fastidiosa.

Sobre ella estaba Christa, cosa que no le agradaba mucho y del otro lado Ymir y Julia. Demonios.

Había tratado de cerrar los ojos desde hace más de veinte minutos pero no podía. Eren, Eren, Y Eren, sólo Eren. ¿Por qué? El único que ponía su mundo de cabeza era él, lo extrañaba y cuando pensaba en que él no extrañaba a ella quería llorar.

Pero Mikasa no llora. Mikasa sabe controlar sus sentimientos.

No era una fachada, era la verdad. Ella sabía que no había una verdadera razón para hacerlo y por eso mismo no lo hizo. Sólo recordó las palabras de Jaeger.

Por ahora no había problema pero ¿Y si Eren se enamorara de una chica? ¿Qué haría? Estaba nerviosa pues ella misma era testigo de que si volteaba hacia la izquierda se encontraría con una chica, y luego con otra y algunas muy guapas.

Por su parte, Eren ya estaba durmiendo pues al día siguiente le esperaba un buen entrenamiento. El castaño sabía lo bueno que era para el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Pero él mismo se había dado cuenta de lo difícil que le resultó vencer a Annie pues al final le ayudaron. Y si lo pensaba bien, una de las razones por las cuales él había sido capaz de ganarle a la chica era porque ella misma le había enseñado a pelear.

Su enemiga le había enseñado a pelear, pero ¿realmente era su enemiga?

Por eso le dolía. Porque él la consideraba su amiga y ella actuaba como si realmente lo fueran para que al final fuera así.

Maldita Realidad.

No todo sale como uno lo planea. ¿Quién diría que al final el sería capaz de transformarse en Titán? Era una pieza importante en el tablero y estaba feliz de que fuera así.

Aun así quería más, quería ser tan fuerte como el sargento Levi, quería que sus amigos se sintieron seguros con él, defenderlos como a Armin cuando eran niños.

De repente recordó.

Aquella vez que a los diez se había peleado con un chico. El niño que lo golpeaba iba ganando hasta que Ackerman se acercó a defenderle y le pateó con gran facilidad el trasero. Eren estaba molesto.

Una vez llegó a casa, su mamá le regañó y le dijo. "Deberías ser tú quien protegiese a Mikasa por lo menos una vez".

Pensaba que Mikasa no se lo permitía, que ella era como una plaga. No podía sobresalir a lado de ella pues siempre se adelantaba. Gran equivocación, ahora lo comprendía, no podía sobresalir y no era porque Mikasa no se lo permitiese, era porque él realmente no era mejor que ella en nada.

Ni siquiera cuando iban por leña era capaz de hacerlo solo.

Pero ya no era así, ahora él quería ser el que estuviese enfrente. Por eso, cada mañana se levantaba pensando en eso como motivación e iniciaba su entrenamiento con el capitán.

Ambos decidieron en enfocarse en eso. En especial Rivaille que había recibido una buena noticia.

\- "Lo apoyaré, Capitán" -. Le había dicho Mikasa un día de esos. Ahora entrenaba a ambos. Pero Eren no lo sabía.

No lo supo hasta que un día, unas dos semanas después de aquél suceso se encontró con la muchacha completamente sudada caminando a su habitación después de las cinco de la tarde, hora en la que nadie entrenaba.

\- ¿Por qué estás sudada? –preguntó el muchacho de ojos verdes a la que sería su mejor amiga desde los nueve años.

\- Entreno –le contestó ésta con seriedad.

\- ¿P…Por qué? –preguntó sin entender.

\- Porque debo de patearte el trasero –contestó la chica continuando con su camino.

Eren no se lo podía creer. Ella tampoco quería ser derrotada por él. ¿Eso tenía sentido? No.

El chico se fue a su habitación aquella tarde y pasó una hora haciendo abdominales.

Eso era como la guerra.

 _ **CONTINUARÁ...**_

 **N/A.** He actualizado más pronto porque, beh, no tenía nada mejor qué hacer. Me pondré al corriente con los nuevos caps. Estoy pensando meter algo a la historia pero siento que quedaría mejor en otro fic, sin embargo, con todos los fics que tengo sin actualizar, hacer otro sería un delito... no sé, a veces me dan ganas de abandonar esta cuenta, darme por muerta y empezar de nuevo :v pero estaría mal. Tengo un fic donde he tenido buena respuesta y abandonarlo ni yo me lo perdonaría por lo cual, continuaré por aquí.

Espero les haya gustado, comenten si les gustó o no. Yo siento la historia sosa y sin nada emocionante en especial... trataré de acortar todo este embrollo para llegar al grano del asunto xd.

Besos y Saludos!


End file.
